Se sentir aimé
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Le Geek se sent seul dans sa famille, Mathieu ne l'écoute pas, il se fait toujours accuser à tord à la place des autres, et les visites du Patron dans sa chambre le soir hantent ses nuits, au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir. Lorsque pour la énième fois, il est victime d'une des expériences farfelues du Prof, il va partir et se réfugier chez la seule personne à son écoute, Antoine.


.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce qui est certainement le plus grand OS que j'ai écris jusqu'à là ! ^^ Je suis plutôt fière et espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

YouTube Hero est déjà fini, mon petit coeur est tout triste :( Cette Web-série m'a beaucoup plu, j'ai adoré les acteurs, le montage, le cadrage, le scénario, bref, tout ! Et vous ? ^^

.

 **PETITE ANNONCE :** _N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions et à vous abonner ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon projet précédent "Délaissé et sans repères" (C'est un Matoine ^^) Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour ceux qui voudraient avoir des renseignements sur mes futurs fanfictions !_

.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de cet OS, c'est ma seul récompense et me permettra de m'améliorer grâce à votre avis ^^**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _~ Se sentir aimé ~_**

.

.

.

.

.

Encore dans le noir et emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en ce mardi matin, le Geek dormait à poings fermés. Il avait joué aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à tard le soir, et ne s'était couché qu'à trois heures du matin. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme était encore dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il était onze heures passé. Ses paupières tressautaient parfois, animées par de doux rêves, et sa respiration calme et régulière soulevait doucement son torse.

Dans le calme et l'obscurité de la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre sinistre s'insinua dans les ténèbres de la pièce. La porte se referma avec un petit bruit sourd, et sans un bruit, l'ombre s'approcha du lit à pas de loup. Elle monta sur le lit, et doucement, s'allongea près du corps endormi en retirant la couette qui le recouvrait. L'ombre se colla contre le corps endormit et passa lentement, quoi qu'un peu brusquement, ses mains sur les cuisses et les fesses du gameur. Il monta au-dessus de lui et écrasa le jeune homme sous son poids.

Geek fronça les sourcils et papillonna des yeux, quittant le doux monde des songes, malgré tout encore à moitié endormi. Aussitôt, une odeur d'alcool fort et de tabac froid vint agresser ses narines, et un poids lourd sur son corps lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Une main experte se fraya un chemin dans son bas de pyjama vers son entrejambe, alors que le jeune homme sursauta, cette fois-ci totalement éveillé. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité de la chambre, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une paire de lunette de soleil.

Le Geek comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, et se mit à se débattre furieusement, agitant les jambes et les bras pour faire partir l'individu à ses côtés. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation de trop nombreuses fois. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation de trop nombreuses fois. La peur lui tordait le ventre, ainsi que le stresse, alors que de vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Le criminel n'avait aucun scrupule à profiter de la faiblesse du gameur, il s'en donnait même à cœur joie. C'était dans sa nature, il était un monstre et avait une soif de sang à assouvir : il était le mal en personne, il aimait faire souffrir, répandre les larmes, la peur et la tristesse autours de lui. Il adorait tourmenter le Geek, personne ne prenait le gamin au sérieux, et il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui faire sans en être inquiété.

« P-Patron ! Arrête ! »

Le criminel grogna à l'entente de son nom, et bloqua les poignets du no-life contre le matelas au-dessus de sa tête avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de ce dernier pour les dévorer avidement. Le Geek réprima un haut le cœur, et profitant de ce moment d'inattention où le Patron préféra se concentrer sur le baiser qu'il administrait plutôt que sur son emprise sur lui, déplaça brusquement son genoux afin de donner un coup dans l'entrejambe de l'homme en noir.

« BORDEL ! » grogna le Patron en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Le gameur le repoussa et sauta aussitôt sur ses deux jambes, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de sa chambre. Le criminel, les dents serrés par la douleur, se redressa et descendit du lit, essayant de le rattraper. Trop tard, le Geek était déjà parti et courait dans le couloir à l'étage. Il descendit les marches d'escalier quatre par quatre, le Patron sur ses talons, et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Hippie, debout devant un placard de la cuisine, tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme. Comme toujours, le camé semblait perdu, étranger à ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison. L'expression de son visage était neutre, et les épaules et le dos voûté, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon.

« Hippie ! » s'exclama le gameur.

Il courut se cacher dans le dos du drogué, alors que le criminel arrivait dans la cuisine. Il resta dans le cadre de la porte et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras. Son visage était rouge et tordu par la colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncé, et malgré la haine qu'il devait ressentir en cet instant envers la personnalité enfantine de leur créateur, il garda son calme et laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres.

« C'est ça gamin, cache toi derrière les autres. Je finirais par t'avoir, tu le sais très bien.

-Il se passe quoi, gros ?

-Oh, ferme-là toi. »

Le Hippie haussa les épaules, se fichant de l'agressivité que Patron dégageait. C'était toujours comme ça à la maison de toute manière, tout le monde ici subissait la mauvaise humeur de l'homme en noir. Il bougea mollement la main, et s'exclama :

« Peace, gros ! »

Exaspéré et encore plus énervé par le comportement du Hippie, le Patron souffla bruyamment. Le Geek remercia intérieurement le Hippie d'être ce qu'il était, le camé était la seule personne dans cette famille hors du commun qui arrivait à faire perdre ses moyens au criminel. Le gameur souffla de soulagement et s'appuya sur le plan de travail en bois derrière lui. Le Patron grogna et lui lança un regard meurtrier à travers ses vers opaques.

« T'es tranquille pour le moment, profites-en. » murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Geek soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois il avait réussi à échapper à ce monstre, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ça avait toujours été comme ça, le criminel avait toujours essayé de violer le jeune garçon, parfois même réussi, mais ça ne suffisait pas au Patron qui revenait à la charge à chaque fois. Le criminel était un homme vile que tout le monde craignait, même Mathieu par moment, même si ce dernier essayait généralement de canaliser sa personnalité sombre, ou du moins dans leur logis : en effet, leur créateur ne s'occupait pas des affaires du Patron lorsque celui-ci était dehors, à commettre des crimes, tous aussi odieux et affreux les uns que les autres : viols, meurtres, tortures, que ce soit sur des enfants, des animaux ou des adultes, qu'importe leurs sexes, leurs origines ou leurs religions, il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il.

Hippie qui ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait, ne le remercia pas et ne lui répondit même pas. Le gameur ne sut même pas si le camé l'avait entendu, et s'il était sobre au moment où il lui parlait. Le Hippie était un mystère pour toute la maisonnée, personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait, et d'ailleurs tout le monde s'en fichait. Son créateur et les autres ne le pensaient pas capable de réfléchir, ou même de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? Personne n'aurait réellement su le dire. Personne sauf le Hippie en question, qui souffrait beaucoup de l'indifférence qu'on lui apportait.

Le camé tituba, et s'étira. La cuisine n'était pas très grande, et le peu d'espace qu'il y avait était occupé par des placards et un plan de travail en bois qui longeaient le mur, un frigo blanc près de l'entrée de la pièce, et au milieu de la cuisine une grande table en verre avec sept chaises autours. La tapisserie était brune, pas très jolie, et même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objet de décoration, l'endroit était assez élégant.

Geek se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit la brique de lait qui s'y trouvait pour la poser sur la table. Dans cette maison, il était le seul à en boire : le Patron ne semblait boire que des alcools forts, la Fille préférait les sodas ou les sirops, accompagné de vodka à de rares occasions, Mathieu était très porté sur la bière et le café, le Prof ne buvait que de l'eau, et le Panda et le Hippie passaient leur journée à ingurgiter des infusions, du thé ou des tisanes. Le gameur alla ensuite ouvrir le placard près de Hippie dans le but de prendre une tasse, le drogué ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre pour lui faciliter la tâche, surement trop stone.

« Hippie… Tu peux te décaler s'il te plait ? »

Le camé sembla comprendre la requête du gameur seulement après plusieurs secondes. Lentement et nonchalamment, il se décala, mais donna malencontreusement un coup de coude dans un vase chinois en porcelaine blanche et bleu magnifique que Maître Panda avait acheté lors d'un voyage en Chine. Le vase tomba par terre et se brisa en mille morceaux en un bruit cassant, alors que la respiration du Geek se coupait. Maître Panda tenait énormément à ce vase, il le chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux et personne ne souhaitait savoir ce qu'il ferait à celui qui oserait le casser. Le gameur grimaça en pensant à ce pauvre Hippie, lent d'esprit, qui n'avait certainement pas encore réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ?! » demanda une voix clair et forte depuis le salon.

Maître Panda arriva à la cuisine en quelques secondes, il était évident qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit d'abord le Hippie, le visage inexpressif, les bras ballant et le dos voûté comme à son habitude, avec un joint entre les lèvres. Il était calme et serein, et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Geek. Son visage était décomposé, il était pâle et ses yeux grands ouverts faisaient des allers retour entre ceux de l'ursidé et les morceaux de vase. Le Maître tourna enfin la tête vers le sol, où gisait son précieux vase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et il regarda successivement les deux autres personnalités à ses côtés.

« Geek a cassé ton vase, gros. » lâcha le camé comme une bombe.

Les deux autres protagonistes se tournèrent vers le Hippie d'un même mouvement. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de dire ça ? Le Geek tourna la tête vers l'ursidé, qui le regardait, le visage rouge de colère et la bouche tordu en un rictus désagréable. Le gameur ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était habitué à se sentir trahi, et ce n'était pas la première fois que le Hippie l'accusait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis pour se couvrir, mais jamais encore le no-life n'avait su se défendre contre ses accusations.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe ?! » s'énerva Maître Panda en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux de son vase.

Le Panda regardait son vase chinois, ou ce qu'il en restait, avec tristesse et désolation dans ses yeux bleus. Ce vase était un souvenir de Chine, un élément de décoration qui le faisait sentir chez soi, qui lui rappelait ce pays dont il était d'origine. Encore une fois, les autres personnalités avaient réussi à le priver d'un objet qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il avait l'habitude, ça n'était pas nouveau. Il en voulait à Geek, évidemment, mais il savait que ce sentiment de colère finirait par passer. La personnalité enfantine de leur créateur bégaya :

« M-mais c'est… enfin ce n'est pas…

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu me fais chier ! T'es trop maladroit, on ne peut pas te faire confiance, merde ! Tu vas me rembourser ça, je te préviens ! »

Maître Panda soupira, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le gameur baisser la tête. Il était trop énervé pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne remarqua pas le Hippie prendre un air coupable avant de s'étirer pour se rendre au salon. Le camé n'était pas spécialement fier de ces jours où il accusait le Geek d'une chose dont il était en réalité responsable, mais il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de s'attirer des ennuis, et préférait que ce soit le gameur plutôt que lui. Il alla s'installer dans le canapé en silence, et passa ses doigts fins dans l'épais pelage de Wifi qui vint se lover contre ses cuisses, alors que le Geek montait dans sa chambre.

Le gameur avança à pas prudents dans le couloir de l'étage, étroit et sombre car dépourvu de lampe, pour se rendre dans sa chambre. A cette heure-là, le Patron était normalement déjà parti, faire je ne sais quoi dehors. Le criminel ne rentrerait que tard le soir, comme toujours. Restant malgré tout sur ses gardes, le Geek entra dans sa chambre encore sombre, et essayant d'éviter de se cogner contre un meuble, alla ouvrir le volet. Le soleil illumina la pièce de ses rayons, et le gameur ferma la porte avec son pied avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit aux couvertures bleues en soufflant.

Il détestait ne pas savoir se défendre face aux autres, il détestait être faible. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était dans son caractère, il n'osait pas s'imposer et faire face aux autres. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir en attrapant sa peluche Pikachu pour la serrer contre lui. Dans ce monde de brute, dans cette maison où il était sans cesse rejeté, le gameur manquait grandement d'amour. Il avait beaucoup de mal à sociabiliser, à se faire des amis ou à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et dans sa famille si spéciale où il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place et où il était constamment mal traité, il se sentait terriblement seul et mal. Antoine Daniel, l'ami de son créateur, était une des seules personnes à être gentil avec lui et à le soutenir. Il venait lui rendre visite lorsque Mathieu n'était pas là, et ils jouaient tous les deux aux jeux vidéo, regardaient des films, en bref, faisaient des choses que les vrais amis font. Lorsqu'il pensait à lui, Geek était heureux. Les visites du grand chevelu étaient un de ses rares moments de plaisir. Le gameur aimait sa famille, même si ça pouvait sembler dingue, ses proches étaient capables de se montrer très gentil avec lui bien plus souvent qu'il n'y paraissait, mais ce qu'il ressentait envers le présentateur de What The Cut était différent, ce dernier était toujours prévenant et attentionné avec lui, et jamais encore il ne s'était montré désagréable. Antoine savait tout du gameur, ou presque, et inversement.

Geek passa le reste de sa matinée dans sa chambre, à jouer à Super Mario Bros 3 sur sa DS, jusqu'à ce que leur créateur ne les appelle tous depuis le salon, sa voix claire et forte résonnant dans la maison.

« On va tourner, ramenez votre cul ! »

Le gameur soupira, en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il détestait les tournages, et il détestait l'émission de son créateur, « Salut Les Geeks ». Les tournages étaient compliqués : il fallait qu'il apprenne par cœur ses répliques, et s'il se trompait trop souvent ou que son intonation ne plaisait pas à Mathieu, le petit schizophrène s'énervait assez rapidement. De plus, l'émission lui rappelait ce qu'il était dans la vie de tous les jours : une victime. Lorsque Mathieu avait créé SLG et qu'il avait annoncé à ses personnalités qu'elles joueraient toutes dedans, le no-life avait espéré qu'il jouerait un rôle différent de son comportement habituel, pouvoir être autre chose que ce qu'il était d'habitude, mais non. Il aurait pu faire un personnage rempli d'assurance, charismatique, qui saurait se défendre et n'aurait peur de rien, mais non, son créateur avait préféré le ramener à sa triste condition de personne nerveuse, timide, faible et peureuse. Et puis, cela ne convenait pas au Geek de jouer dans une émission qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne la trouvait pas drôle, pas intéressante, et n'aimait pas la façon dont le schizophrène critiquait toutes ces vidéos de jeunes vidéastes essayant de percer sur YouTube.

Sans grandes convictions, le petit châtain se leva de son lit moelleux à la housse de couette bleu ciel, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte. Sa chambre n'était pas grande, c'était d'ailleurs la plus petite de la maison, car son créateur avait estimé que le gameur n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de place, aussi se retrouva-t-il en moins d'une seconde dans le couloir de l'étage. La moquette, plutôt laide, brune et teinté de rose pâle était douce et agréable sous ses pieds nus, et il profita de cette sensation de chatouillis qu'elle lui provoquait alors que le prof sortit lui aussi de sa chambre. La rubrique de la science infuse avait été supprimée de l'émission, mais le scientifique assistait toujours aux tournages, souhaitant certainement rester impliqué dans ce qui avait été une partie de sa vie très importante à ses yeux. Le savant tenait dans sa main un tube à essai remplie d'un liquide parfaitement hétérogène de couleur vert clair, et le no-life retint un soupir en secouant la tête. Nul ne savait ce que le Prof trafiquait dans sa chambre, personne n'osait le demander, d'ailleurs personne ne souhaitait réellement le savoir. Parfois la journée, ou même la nuit, on pouvait entendre une explosion, un bruit de verre qui se casse, ou encore les lamentations du scientifique, qui ne se reposait que rarement. Le gameur était l'un des rares membres de cette famille à se soucier un tant soit peu pour la santé mentale du prof. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien, le savant était passionné par ses expériences, et depuis qu'il avait été viré de l'émission, il semblait s'y raccrocher désespérément, comme un noyé à une bouée.

Avançant rapidement et nerveusement dans l'étroit couloir, les yeux rivé sur la fiole qu'il tenait en main, le scientifique ne remarqua pas le gameur. Il lui rentra dedans par inadvertance, et avec une expression épouvanté et sans réussir à rien y faire, il renversa le précieux liquide vert présent dans le tube à essai sur le bras découvert de la personnalité enfantine de leur créateur. Le Geek sursauta, et tomba à terre sur les fesses, sur l'immonde moquette qui réussit malgré tout à amortir un peu sa chute. Le no-life grimaça à cause de son impact sur le sol, avant de regarder presque immédiatement son bras droit souillé par la mixture que le scientifique c'était amusé à préparer. Le gameur avait déjà servi plusieurs fois de cobaye pour ses expériences, il s'était même retrouvé une fois avec une queue de cochon, et ce n'est pas parce que cette excroissance qu'il avait eu aux fesses lui faisait penser au film et au livre Harry Potter qu'il en avait été satisfait pour autant !

« Geek, très cher, ne pouvez-vous donc pas faire attention ?! J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à préparer cette potion, et vous réduisez mon travail à néant ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Le Prof était la seule personne de la maisonnée à vouvoyer son entourage. Le gameur n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le scientifique ne le tutoyait pas, et était très mal à l'aise en discutant avec lui, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait son possible pour l'éviter. L'homme face à lui le regardait avec déception et agacement, certainement dégouté que son travail n'ait pas pu être exploité et ait fini ainsi. Mais le gameur savait que les accusations du savant n'auraient pas dû lui être destinées : c'était le Prof qui avait foncé sur lui et trébuché, bien trop occupé à fixer son tube à essai pour faire attention, pas l'inverse. Pourtant, le gameur ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la peine d'entrer dans une dispute inutile qu'il ne gagnerait sans doute pas.

La lèvre tremblante et le front couvert de sueur, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer, le Geek essuya son avant-bras droit humide avec son t-shirt rouge avant de bredouiller, la bouche sèche et la voix tremblante :

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ?

-Rien, rien. Enfin, normalement.

-Comment ça normalement ?! A quoi ça sert ?!

-Cette formule est une potion sensé être capable de réparer quelque chose de rayer. Mathieu me l'a demandé pour son objectif de caméra, il l'a cassé. Je comptais la tester maintenant, mais bon, vous venez encore de tout gâcher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je risque ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, vu que je n'ai pas pu la tester et que je viens juste de la finir, je ne sais rien des effets secondaires. Mais ça devrait aller, je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous faire quoi que ce soit. »

Avant que le Geek ne puisse poser d'autres questions ou ajouter quoi que ce soit, le scientifique l'enjamba, et se rendit à l'étage en dessous, tenant toujours dans sa main gauche le tube à essai désormais vide. Geek jeta un autre coup d'œil anxieux à son bras. Il n'accordait aucune confiance aux dires du Prof, et pour cause, combien de fois le savant avait-il prétendu gérer la situation alors qu'il n'en était rien ? Le gameur se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur bleu barbeau du couloir. Une fois sur ses jambes, il dépoussiéra son pantalon avant que la voix de Mathieu ne retentisse dans la maison :

« Patron ?! Geek ?! Vous venez, merde ?! »

Mathieu n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, quiconque vivait avec lui pouvait rapidement s'en apercevoir. Le no-life souffla bruyamment sans pour autant répondre à celui à qui il devait la vie, et se rendit d'un pas nonchalant au salon, la plus grande pièce de la maison, où Mathieu, le Prof, le Hippie et Maître Panda l'attendaient pour tourner.

Le salon était grand, et plein d'espace : c'était généralement un lieu de partage, ou cette étrange famille regardait parfois un film, lors d'une soirée où ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Deux canapés en cuir noir était positionnés contre un mur, face à une petite table basse en osier. Le parquet était en bois, et les murs de couleur blanc coquille d'œuf. Face aux deux canapés et à la petite table en osier se trouvait une télé à écran plasma, généralement utilisé par le Geek pour ses jeux vidéo. Les rideaux qui étaient accrochés aux fenêtres étaient rouges, et ces dernières donnaient vu sur la belle Nantes. Au fond de la pièce, était installé le décor d'SLG, mais aussi le fond vert sur lequel Mathieu et ses personnalités s'amusaient parfois à tourner. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une petite étagère rouge vif, contenant plusieurs bibelots et livres, comprenant les rares lectures du petit schizophrène qui détestait lire. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup cette pièce, même s'ils n'y passaient pas toujours de très bon moment, et que des disputes y avaient déjà eu lieux, il y avait dans le salon une petite part de chacun d'eux, que ce soit le cendrier et les bouteilles d'alcool fort, les livres et les disques de métal, les jeux vidéo et les tableaux accrochés au mur, ou encore les différentes fleurs en pot et les différentes photos de famille. Même en étant tous désunis, ils arrivaient à garder une certaine complicité et proximité en restant proche grâce à de simples objets du quotidien.

Mathieu tourna la tête, et regarda le gameur, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, tapotant impatiemment le sol avec son pied droit. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage en voyant que le Geek n'était pas accompagné.

« Où est Patron ?! »

Ses personnalités secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Le petit schizophrène soupira de plus belle et prit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jeans pour composer le numéro du Patron. Il porta le cellulaire à son oreille en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix rauque se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil, alors que Mathieu s'exclama :

« Bordel, mais on peut savoir où t'es ?! Je t'attends pour tourner ! »

Le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, mâchoires et poings serrées, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que le criminel à l'autre bout du combiné était en train de lui dire. Maître Panda souffla d'exaspération et se laissa tomber dans le canapé près du Hippie, alors que le Prof regardait distraitement par la fenêtre en jouant avec son tube à essai vide. Le Geek et le Hippie quant à eux gardaient les yeux rivés sur leur créateur.

« Comment ça tu ne veux pas rentrer ?! Arrête de faire le gamin et ramène ton cul ! Ne m'oblige pas à te chercher ! » gronda le petit châtain.

Une détonation se fit entendre, indiquant que le Patron avait raccroché au nez de Mathieu. Le visage de ce dernier vira au rouge, et il arpenta la pièce en agitant nerveusement les bras. Ce genre de scènes étaient fréquentes, ce n'était pas une première : lorsque Mathieu voulait tourner ses épisodes, le criminel n'était généralement pas là, et le petit châtain le menaçait d'aller le chercher à chaque fois, même s'il n'en faisait rien. Tout d'abord car personne n'avait réellement envie de savoir où le Patron passait ses journées, et aussi car le chercher aurait été une perte de temps inutile étant donné qu'il n'aurait malgré tout pas accepté de rentrer.

« Ce con a raccroché ! J'y crois pas ! »

Le petit châtain balança son téléphone portable sur un des canapés en cuir noir, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer. Il détestait le manque d'autorité qu'il avait sur sa personnalité sombre, il détestait aussi lorsque sa journée de tournage ne se passait pas comme prévu. En grognant, il tourna la tête vers ses personnalités. Sa paupière droite tressauta, un tic nerveux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en colère. Tous les autres protagonistes savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver le petit châtain.

« Bon, on va quand même tourner. Panda, on commence par toi. Prof, tu as réussi la potion que je t'avais demandée pour ma caméra ?

-Eh bien en réalité, je n'en sais rien.

-Comment ça ? » demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Le gameur qui suivait leur conversation baissa la tête en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Il savait que cette conversation allait de nouveau se diriger vers lui, et que tout le monde rejetterais la faute de tout ce qui arrivait sur sa personne. Maître Panda croisa les bras, et murmura à l'égard du scientifique :

« Ouai, c'est ça, dit plutôt que t'as pas réussi à la faire, espèce de minable. »

L'ursidé et le scientifique était en très mauvaise entente : depuis que l'instant panda avait remplacé la science infuse, ces deux-là se faisait la guerre. Le Prof avait très mal digéré le fait de perdre son emploi dans l'émission, et s'était depuis lors montré très désagréable avec le Panda qui lui avait rendu la pareil. Le savant lança un regard assassin au Maître.

« Non, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir réussi, mais on ne pourra malheureusement jamais le savoir. Je n'avais qu'un échantillon et l'ai renversé par mégarde lorsque Geek m'a foncé dedans dans le couloir. »

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir de désespoir remplis d'agacement, en fermant les yeux. Le no-life ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de se défendre. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, mais pour au moins une fois dans sa vie, il souhaitait essayer. Après tout, peut-être que son créateur l'écouterait ?

« C'était p-pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui ne faisait pas attention !

-Enfin très cher, ne dites pas n'importe quoi et assumez vos erreurs ! » s'exclama le Prof d'un air indigné.

Mathieu soupira en secouant la tête en signe de consternation. Le scientifique jeta un regard hautain au plus jeune et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Le Panda qui lui, s'était relevé, se tenait à présent droit près de son créateur, et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les dires du Geek, avant d'ajouter avec un petit rire :

« Arrête un peu de te chercher des excuses, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le Prof. Tu es trop maladroit. »

La personnalité enfantine poussa un petit soupir et baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être pris au sérieux, mais il n'imaginait tout de même pas que le Panda s'allierait avec le Prof qu'il détestait tant ! Un profond sentiment d'impuissance se logea au creux de son estomac, et il ravala ses larmes. Il se sentait rejeté, et ce constamment. Il leva ses yeux vers Mathieu, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier ne lui passe un savon, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta juste de lui jeter un regard sévère, avant de murmurer :

« Bon, pas grave, on va utiliser la vieille caméra… »

En silence, il rangea la nouvelle caméra, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'objectif qu'il avait rayé une semaine plus tôt, en la faisant tomber par terre par mégarde alors qu'il tournait un épisode en plein air. Il tourna la tête vers le Prof et lui dit, avant de donner à chacune des personnalités une feuille avec leurs répliques :

« Je veux que tu essayes de refaire cette potion pour la semaine prochaine. »

Le savant hocha la tête. Il aimait le fait que Mathieu ait besoin de lui, il aimait se sentir utile. Peut-être qu'en voyant ses incroyables expériences et leurs utilités, son créateur accepterait de réintégrer sa rubrique dans l'émission ? C'était une idée un peu folle, un espoir totalement fou et inespéré, mais le savant préférait garder espoir, ça rendait ses journées plus agréable. Le schizophrène installa son autre caméra, et fit signe au Panda de s'approcher, alors qu'il se mettait derrière la caméra. Maître Panda jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ses répliques avant de poser la feuille sur l'étagère rouge, et commença à jouer alors que Mathieu le filmait. Après son tour, ce fut celui du Hippie, qui avait fait attention à rester sobre pour le tournage, afin de ne pas énerver d'avantage le petit châtain.

« Allez Geek, c'est ton tour. Je tournerais demain ou ce soir avec Patron si j'ai le temps. »

Le gameur hocha la tête, et alla face à la caméra en silence, redoutant cet instant. Il détestait vraiment les tournages, et n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette boule formée d'appréhension et d'angoisse au fond de son estomac. Le Panda et le Hippie étaient retournés dans leurs chambres, seul le Prof était encore là à le regarder tourner. Le petit châtain commença à dire ses répliques sous l'œil exigeant de son créateur.

« …Où les différents protagonistes sont joués par la même personne ?

-Non, non et non ! Ça ne va pas, Geek ! T'as pas la bonne intonation ! T'as qu'une réplique à dire, merde ! On va quand même pas y passer la nuit ?! »

Cela faisait la septième fois que le schizophrène reprenait le gameur sur sa façon de jouer. Et en effet, pour cet épisode, le Geek n'avait qu'une réplique, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mathieu n'avait pas trouvé ça utile ou intéressant de le faire parler à d'autres moments. Mathieu poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête, avant d'expliquer :

« Je veux que ta voix tremble plus, que tu aies l'air apeuré, nerveux ! Et regarde bien la caméra, le spectateur doit voir que tu t'adresses à lui ! Comme d'hab, quoi ! Je demande pas l'impossible, merde ! Alors maintenant fait un effort ! »

Il fallut malgré tout encore plusieurs prises avant que le petit châtain ne se résigne à en garder une, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas totalement convaincu par le jeu d'acteur de sa personnalité enfantine. Le Geek soupira, et remit sa casquette en place sur sa tête. Mathieu était toujours stressé, surtout lors des tournages pour l'émission. Peut-être aussi à cause des nombreux cafés et sodas, et nombreuses cigarettes et boissons énergisantes qu'il consommait lors de l'écriture et du montage de ses vidéos. Le no-life était convaincu que c'était à cause d'SLG, et que Mathieu devrait arrêter de se mettre autant de pression. Il n'était pas une machine à produire des épisodes, pourtant certaines personnes semblaient penser le contraire, au point que même le petit schizophrène semblait douter de ses priorités.

Mathieu s'étira, et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils avaient tourné presque tout l'après-midi, et dehors le soleil se couchait sur la belle Nantes. Le petit châtain passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et s'apprêta à ranger le décor et sa caméra lorsque son visage s'illumina. Il se tourna vers le prof et s'exclama :

« Va chercher le Panda ! »

Aussitôt, le petit châtain s'empara d'un calepin et d'un stylo, avant de se mettre à écrire les idées de scénario qui venaient de lui passer par la tête. Mathieu aimait beaucoup la fiction, et il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à animer Salut Les geeks, mais par peur et appréhension du changement peut-être, ou tout simplement pour d'autres raisons, il n'avait pas le courage d'arrêter l'émission qu'il faisait depuis plus de quatre ans. Le Prof leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu une idée pour l'introduction du prochain épisode ! Tu vas refaire une apparition dans SLG ! Mais il me faut aussi Maître Panda ! »

Le Prof ne sut pas quoi penser face à cette révélation. Il ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation muette, fou de joie, mais sans pour autant savoir réellement quoi penser de tout ça. Au grand étonnement du gameur, le scientifique se précipita à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres pour aller chercher son pire ennemie. Le Geek avec un sourire amusé, heureux pour le savant, reposa son regard sur son créateur. Sourcils froncés par la concentration, le bout de sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres, il écrivait sans s'arrêter, animé par la passion de créer de nouvelles choses. Le gameur sourit : il était certain que Mathieu était fait pour faire de la fiction, et surtout, ça se voyait qu'il était heureux. En grattant son avant-bras droit, le Geek demanda :

« Et moi, je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, oui. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais servir à quelque chose. » répondit vaguement Mathieu, trop concentré pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était blessant.

Le Geek, touché en plein cœur, se pinça les lèvres pour retenir le sanglot qui venait de monter dans sa gorge. Il détestait être aussi sensible. Il savait que Mathieu n'était pas sérieux, qu'i ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et qu'il était trop occupé pour réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, mais le no-life était quelqu'un de très sensible, et même en sachant tout ça il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vexé et malheureux. En baissant la tête, le gameur sortit du salon à pas rapides pour monter à l'étage. Dans le couloir, il croisa le Prof, semblant d'humeur joyeuse, suivit de Maître Panda. Tous deux étaient visiblement intrigués, mais le gameur n'y prêta pas attention. Alors que les deux personnalités descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre Mathieu, le Geek s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il faisait presque nuit dehors, et la chambre était sombre. Il devait être bientôt dix-neuf heures, et l'estomac du gameur criait famine. Il n'avait pas mangé à midi, trop occupé à jouer, et ne sachant pas cuisiner et n'ayant pas envie de redescendre à la cuisine pour se chercher quelque chose à grignoter, il était contraint d'attendre que la Fille ou Mathieu ne se décident à cuisiner. En soupirant, il s'assit sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie. Ça lui arrivait parfois : il était en pleine forme, et pourtant d'un coup, il se sentait fatigué. Etait-ce à cause de son quotidien et du peu d'estime de sa famille et de lui-même envers sa personne qu'il percevait ? Certainement. Ça n'était pas facile de vivre dans cette famille, où en plus de le sous-estimer, on le rabaissait constamment. Personne n'était réellement cruel avec lui, hormis le Patron, mais les remarques et accusations qu'il subissait au quotidien devenaient de plus en plus dures à supporter, même s'il y était habitué. Traité ainsi depuis toujours, il ne croyait même pas avoir droit à la considération des autres.

Le gameur grimaça, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, avant d'y jeter un œil. Durant tout l'après-midi, il avait complétement oublié l'incident avec la potion du Prof, et pour cause, rien ne c'était passé d'anormal. Mais à présent, son bras commençait à le brûler et à le démanger affreusement. Il remarqua avec horreur que la peau de son bras droit était sèche et couverte de plaque rouge visiblement très irritante. Aussitôt, le plus jeune sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita au salon, non sans avoir failli trébucher dans les escaliers. Il entra dans la grande pièce et bégaya :

« P-Prof ! Regarde mon bras ! »

Maître Panda et le Prof étaient assis sur un des canapés autours de Mathieu, et discutaient tous les trois des idées de scénario que le petit châtain venait d'avoir. Visiblement très concentrés, aucun des trois protagonistes ne tourna la tête vers lui. Le scientifique semblait comme hypnotisé par ce que son créateur était en train de dire, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs en ce moment. Il allait de nouveau avoir un rôle dans l'émission ! C'était inespéré ! Le Panda, moins absorbé par les paroles de Mathieu mais attentif malgré tout, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au gameur, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Il ne jugeait pas le problème de la personnalité enfantine assez sérieux pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper alors qu'il était en plein travail. L'instant Panda avait été supprimé trois épisodes plus tôt, tout comme l'avait été la science infuse. L'ursidé avait été beaucoup moins touché que le savant suite à la disparition de sa rubrique, au contraire, cela lui importait peu, mais il était tout de même heureux que Mathieu décide de le réintégrer dans SLG alors qu'il n'avait fait aucune apparition depuis deux épisodes. Face à cette indifférence générale, le Geek se sentit vite honteux et gêné, sans pour autant en connaître les raisons. Son interruption était parfaitement légitime, non ? Il se racla timidement la gorge, et reprit :

« Prof ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à mon bras ?! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mathieu qui leva vers lui un regard agacé en soupirant bruyamment. Il posa ses yeux sur l'avant-bras droit de sa personnalité enfantine et agita ses bras dans tous les sens, pris en proie à l'énervement et s'écria en lui lançant un regard noir :

« On s'en fou, de ton bras, merde ! Ça doit être de l'exéma ou de l'acné ! Lâche-nous la grappe maintenant, tu vois bien qu'on bosse ?! »

Tout penaud, le Geek resta planté au milieu du salon sans savoir quoi dire, alors que Mathieu et les deux autres personnalités retournaient à leur conversation. Le Prof, qui avait lui aussi vu le bras du no-life, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait pourtant qu'il en était la cause, mais ne préféra rien dire, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis et n'ayant pas le temps pour chercher un remède. De toute manière, il savait que la potion qu'il avait fait n'était pas dangereuse, et que les plaques sur le bras du Geek aurait disparu au bout de quelques heures. Evidemment, Mathieu ne savait pas que le gameur avait ces plaques rouges sur le bras à cause de la potion du scientifique, sinon il aurait réagis autrement.

En soupirant, le Geek remonta à l'étage en silence, en se tenant l'avant-bras. Timidement, il alla toquer à la porte de la seule femme de la maison. Cette dernière lui ouvrit en haussant un sourcil. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce que le gameur vienne la voir. Enfin, disons qu'il ne lui rendait visite seulement quand il avait un problème, ce qui avait le don de l'irriter. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que la personnalité enfantine de leur créateur ne se souci d'elle que lorsque le confort de sa petite personne était en danger. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue de cheval, alors qu'elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du no-life. Elle déplaça ensuite son regard vers le bras rougis du gameur en poussant un petit soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-C'est compliqué… »

La jeune femme roula des yeux en laissant le Geek entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui, mais rien ne coutait d'essayer. Le gameur entra lentement dans la pièce alors que la jeune femme refermait la porte derrière lui. Les murs de la chambres était bleus clair, et la house de lit était magenta avec des rayures noirs, et de vieux meubles en ébène bordaient les murs : une armoire, une table de nuit, un bureau et une vieille commode. Plusieurs photos de la famille et quelques posters du groupe AC/DC étaient accrochées aux murs, mais en soi, la décoration était assez simple. Le jeune homme s'installa sur une chaise rouge face au bureau et la Fille s'installa sur le lit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna-t-elle.

Le gameur prit une petite inspiration, et raconta à la blonde ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Prof et sa potion, comment le savant avait rejeté la faute sur lui, et comment il avait en vain tenté de se défendre. La jeune femme l'écoutait en silence, en hochant la tête par moment. Elle était conciliante, remplie d'envie et de volonté à aider ses proches, mais par moment c'était difficile. Elle s'occupait des problèmes de tout le monde, surtout de ceux du Geek, mais personne ne s'occupait jamais des siens. Pourtant elle ne se plaignait jamais, pour ne pas embêter les autres avec ses problèmes, mais ces derniers temps, écouter les tourments de son entourage la pesait et l'agaçait beaucoup. Une fois que le no-life eut fini de raconter sa mésaventure, elle soupira :

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider…

-Je ne suis pas Prof ! Je ne peux pas trouver de remède ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Alors désolé de te le dire mais je ne peux rien pour toi. »

Elle avait parlé sèchement, si bien que le gameur n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds, et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et s'allongea dans son lit avec un Fred Vargas, et lut en silence, ne portant pas plus d'attention au Geek qui décida de sortir doucement de la pièce pour ne pas la déranger. C'était tellement frustrant de voir que personne ne souhaitait s'occuper de lui et de ses problèmes. Un rictus de douleur prit place sur son visage, alors qu'il serrait d'avantage son bras contre lui. La douleur était de plus en plus forte et semblait monter en crescendo. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soufflant. Peut-être qu'en dormant un peu, il irait mieux ? Le Geek se faufila sous son épaisse couette, et serra sa peluche Pikachu contre lui en callant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, et finit par s'endormir en essayant d'oublier le picotement sur son avant-bras droit.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard alors qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures, à cause d'une sensation de vive brulure au bras. Avec un geignement de douleur, il se redressa et alluma la lampe sur sa table de chevet avant de regarder son bras. Sa peau était encore plus rouge que précédemment et était enflé, semblant presque sur le point d'éclater. Le gameur retint un petit cri de douleur et serra son avant-bras contre lui, avant de se lever en titubant. Il se sentait fiévreux et nauséeux, il avait chaud et tremblait légèrement. Etait-il malade ? Peut-être bien, mais il était plus probable que ce qui était en train de lui arriver étaient les répercussions de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée avec l'expérience du Prof. Le Geek se leva, et tituba en dehors de sa chambre dans le but de chercher de l'aide. Il traversa le couloir et alla toquer à la chambre de la Fille, il attendit, penaud et frissonnant devant la porte en bois, mais elle ne lui ouvrit pas, devant certainement déjà dormir. En soupirant, il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup et se rendit au salon afin de trouver le reste de sa famille. Le Panda n'était pas là, tout comme Mathieu : à cette heure-ci, l'un devait être à un cabaret, et l'autre en train de faire la tournée des bars. Le Hippie était affalé dans le canapé du salon, en plein Bad trip, visiblement au bord de l'inconscience. Inutile d'essayer de le réveiller, ça ne servirait à rien, le no-life le savait. Il serait bien aller chercher le Prof, mais le bruit d'une explosion à l'étage inférieur où se trouvait le labo l'en dissuada : Il avait eu assez d'ennuis avec le scientifique pour aujourd'hui. Evidemment, inutile de préciser que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de recourir à l'aide de Patron, qui de toute manière ne devait surement pas être là non plus.

Le Geek se laissa tomber dans le canapé, près du camé. Il gémit de douleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et en passant sa main sur son bras. Même le simple fait de toucher sa peau le faisait affreusement souffrir, mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant : il aimait l'impression qu'il avait de protéger cet endroit douloureux. Il grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant des larmes dû à la frustration lui monter aux yeux : il souffrait terriblement, ne savait pas quoi faire, et personne n'était là pour l'aider. Que devait-il faire ? Pendant un instant, il pensa à appeler Mathieu, mais mieux ne valait pas déranger le schizophrène durant une partie de buverie avec ses amis. Le no-life, fatigué et mal en point, souffla d'énervement et se releva sur ses pieds avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée : peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, mais il avait décidé de chercher de l'aide chez Antoine.

Sans prendre le temps de mettre une veste, le gameur enfila rapidement une paire de basket et ouvrit la porte avant de s'aventurer dans la rue. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, mais pas tout à fait : nous étions en début septembre, et même si l'été touchait à sa fin, il faisait encore bon et l'air était chaud. Une brise fraiche venait parfois soulever les cheveux du gameur qui avançait à pas rapide dans la rue, rafraichissant son front fiévreux et couvert de sueur. Il frémit et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, accélérant la cadence en sentant sa tête lui tourner. Il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive rapidement chez Antoine, surtout s'il pouvait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Le grand chevelu habitait environ quatre quartiers plus loin, ce qui devait faire quinze minutes de marche, peut-être un peu plus. Au fur et à mesure que le no-life avançait, titubant par moment, la nuit tombait un peu plus et les lampadaires longeant les trottoirs s'allumaient. Le Geek dû faire des pauses à plusieurs reprises, s'appuyant contre les murets de petites maisons pour se reposer, se retenant toujours d'hurler de douleur tant la sensation de brulure sur son bras devenait forte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent des heures à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, le gameur arriva dans une grande rue, parfaitement éclairé par les lampadaires, calme et prospère où habitaient plusieurs familles dans de petites maisons de banlieue. En été, on pouvait voir les enfants courir et s'amuser dans ce petit quartier tranquille, en riant et en criant leur joie à qui voulait l'entendre. La rue était pavée de petits jardins qui bordaient les trottoirs, les habitations étaient toutes de couleurs vives, et plusieurs parcs de jeux pour les enfants avaient été installés. Antoine avait emménagé dans ce quartier car il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance qui y régnait et qui lui rappelait sa propre famille et son enfance, et même s'il ne songeait pas à avoir de gamin un jour, il aimait malgré tout beaucoup leur compagnie. Malgré ça, à cette heure tardive, la rue semblait endormit, ce qui plongea le Geek dans une profonde sensation d'apaisement malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Dans le champ juste derrière ce petit quartier, on pouvait entendre les grillons chanter dans les hautes herbes, et l'odeur d'herbe coupée venait flatter ses narines alors que la pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Au bout de la rue, une maison bleue clair se dressait de toute sa hauteur, semblant dominer celles des alentours. Un petit jardin avec différentes sortes de fleurs et de plantes se trouvait à l'avant de cette maison, ainsi qu'un pommier et plusieurs petits arbustes. La propriété était fermée par une haie en bois blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Trois fenêtres rectangulaires et une grande porte en ébène se trouvaient sur la façade avant, et beaucoup de gens enviaient la beauté du lieu. C'était l'habitation d'Antoine, le seul célibataire sans enfant de tout le quartier. Mais parmi toutes ces familles il ne se sentait jamais seul, loin de là ! Il recevait souvent la visite de ses différents voisins avec qui il pouvait discuter.

Le Geek poussa un petit soupir plein de soulagement et de joie mêlés à de la fatigue. Il accéléra la cadence de ses pas, sachant que bientôt il n'aurait plus à faire d'effort et que cette épreuve touchait enfin à sa fin. En grognant de douleur, il monta les trois marches d'escaliers en béton qui menaient devant le porche de la maison, et s'adossa contre la porte en soufflant, avant de lever mollement le bras gauche pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Il était désormais plus de vingt-deux heures trente, et le no-life espérait qu'Antoine serait encore debout à cette heure-ci. A travers une des fenêtres non loin de la porte, la lumière s'alluma, et il ferma les yeux et grimaça de douleur alors qu'à l'intérieur, des pas faisant craquer le plancher semblaient se rapprocher de l'entrée. Le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, alors qu'Antoine sortit sa tête pas l'entrebâillement pour voir qui venait le déranger à cette heure tardive du soir. Le Geek put voir le visage fin de son ami se dessiner dans la lumière qui émanait de l'intérieur de la maison, ses beaux cheveux bruns, épais et drus se soulevaient lorsqu'une brise se faisait sentir, et ses yeux brun chocolat s'agrandir lorsqu'il les posa sur lui, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'inquiétude.

« Geek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il aida le gameur à entrer en passant un de ses bras, voyant sans doute qu'il était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Le gameur lâcha un geignement de douleur et usa de ses dernières forces pour accrocher un bras autours de la nuque du grand brun et avancer à pas rapides à l'intérieur. Antoine referma la porte d'entrée, alors que le no-life se laissait glisser le long du mur pour finir assis par terre, contre l'ignoble tapisserie jaune safran. Une lampe au plafond, qui dégageait une lumière particulièrement forte, semblait faire briller les murs. Le couloir n'était pas large, un peu plus d'un mètre de largeur, et l'on s'y sentait vite à l'étroit. Une commode longeait un des murs, sur laquelle reposait plusieurs photos d'Antoine avec sa famille, ou encore ses amis tel que Geek, Mathieu, Panda, Nyo, Fred…

Le grand brun, inquiet, s'agenouilla face au gameur en portant une main contre son front, qu'il retira presque immédiatement avec une expression horrifié, la bouche entrouverte en une exclamation silencieuse. Le no-life était brulant de fièvre. Antoine poussa un petit soupir et plongea ses yeux dans ceux entrouvert de son ami. Le Geek avait les cheveux en bataille et le front dégoulinant de sueur, il semblait vidé de son énergie au point de ne plus pouvoir faire un mouvement, comme si le seul effort dont il était capable était de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda le grand vidéaste à voix basse.

-P-prof… » murmura le gameur en utilisant toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour lever son bras dans le but de le montrer à Antoine.

L'homme aux cheveux fous poussa un soupire énervé en comprenant la situation. Il savait que la personnalité savante de Mathieu se plaisait à tester certaines de ses inventions sur le plus faible de leur famille, ce qui pouvait parfois dégénérer. Pourtant jamais encore le gameur n'était venu le voir à cause de ça, ni dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce que ce scientifique fou avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Antoine se releva, et se pencha en avant pour porter le petit corps du no-life contre son torse. Le Geek s'accrocha à son t-shirt en fermant les yeux, savourant la proximité qu'il avait avec le corps du plus jeune, et emplissant ses poumons de son odeur. Sa casquette grise tomba à terre, et le haut de sa tête frotta contre le menton du grand chevelu, causant une friction désagréable sur son cuir chevelu à cause de la barbe de ce dernier. Antoine serra le Geek un peu plus fort contre lui et ramassa la casquette tombée à terre, avant de la poser sur la table basse du salon. Il installa le no-life dans son canapé rouge et moelleux, avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et d'aller chercher une couverture épaisse dont il le recouvra, ainsi qu'un oreiller. Le gameur rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec reconnaissance. Antoine lui offrit un sourire triste et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, avant de revenir pour le lui donner. Le no-lige essaya de se redresser, mais une main forte et puissante sur son torse l'en empêcha, le forçant à se rallonger convenablement. Le Geek jeta un regard interrogateur à Antoine, l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre ses intentions. Celui-ci, avec un regard sévère, lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, et l'aida lui-même à boire son verre d'eau. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, le grand chevelu posa le verre sur la table basse près de la casquette, et s'assit sur son rebord en joignant ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où tu as mal ? »

Epuisé, le gameur essaya tant bien que mal malgré la fatigue et la douleur d'expliquer à son ami sa mésaventure depuis le début de la journée, oubliant surement quelques détails sans grande importance, mais faisant de son mieux pour conter les grandes lignes de ce qui lui était arrivé d'une voix faible. Antoine l'écoutait attentivement, presque religieusement, maudissant intérieurement Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités. Enfin, surtout le Patron, qui n'était à ses yeux rien d'autre qu'un violeur, et le Prof, qui n'était pas capable de protéger les gens de ses foutus inventions. Enfin, il en voulait aussi aux autres de ne pas l'avoir aidé, mais un peu moins. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être si méchant avec un proche, d'autant plus que le Geek était quelqu'un d'adorable.

Doucement, Antoine retira légèrement la couverture qui cachait le corps du plus vieux, et saisit doucement le bras de ce dernier. Le Geek frissonna en sentant les doigts froids d'Antoine sur sa peau brulante, et réprima une grimace de douleur, le laissant faire malgré tout. L'avant-bras droit du gameur était plus rouge que précédemment, boursoufflé au plus haut point, et semblant presque sur le point de saigner par certains pores de sa peau. Le vidéaste ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et ne pouvait pas emmener le gameur à l'hôpital, c'était trop risqué : comment expliquer à un médecin, un homme de science, ce qui était arrivé au Geek ? En soufflant, énervé par ce sentiment d'impuissance, le grand brun se contenta de se rendre à l'étage, afin de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait aider le Geek dans les tiroirs de sa salle de bain.

Le Geek, exténué par sa journée, fit son possible en attendant son ami. Il était reconnaissant du fait qu'il prenne soin de lui comme il le faisait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans sa maison, à ses côtés. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui, certes, il arrivait que Mathieu en tant que bon créateur, prenne soin de lui lorsqu'il était malade, mais Antoine y mettait un investissement que le no-life ne voyait pas chez le petit châtain. Le gameur aurait pu s'endormir immédiatement malgré la douleur à cause de sa fièvre, et il en avait envie, mais il voulait être éveillé lorsqu'Antoine reviendrait pour le soigner. Somnolant, le jeune homme laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez son ami, dans d'autres circonstances plus joyeuses, et avait toujours aimé la chaleur joviale qui émanait du petit salon. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, il y avait au milieu de la pièce le poste de télé, face au canapé rouge dans lequel le Geek était affalé, et dans un coin une petite bibliothèque en bois, près d'un vieux piano à corde sur lequel Antoine jouait parfois, avec différents ouvrages et aussi plusieurs disques de musique classique, le genre préféré d'Antoine, tel que Mozart, Beethoven ou encore Wagner, et quelques DVD du studio Ghibli que le présentateur de WTC aimait beaucoup. Entre le canapé et la télévision se trouvait une charmante table basse en bois de chêne, sur laquelle reposait la casquette du Geek, le verre d'eau vide, mais aussi un cendrier et un géranium rose en pot, et plusieurs reproductions de différents tableaux de Van Gogh, tel que « La Nuit Etoilée » ou « Terrasse du café le soir » étaient accrochés aux murs verts pomme. Le Geek lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, alors que sa vue commençait à se troubler, il se ressaisit en entendant des pas lourds faire craquer les marches des escaliers, indiquant qu'Antoine était en train de le rejoindre.

L'homme aux cheveux fous refit son apparition dans le salon. Il s'installa de nouveau sur sa table basse près du gameur. En jetant un regard soucieux au plus jeune, il prit doucement le bras de ce dernier dans une main et un tube de crème dans l'autre, avant de l'appliquer sur la peau gonflé. Aussitôt, le Geek poussa un profond soupir d'aise et de soulagement : la sensation glacé que lui offrait la crème sur son bras atténua presque aussitôt un peu la douleur. Il se détendit et se laissa totalement aller, laissant Antoine faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Après deux ou trois minutes à masser l'avant-bras droit du gameur de façon circulaire avec de la crème, le vidéaste y mit un bandage avant de chercher à nouveau un verre d'eau pour le lui donner avec un doliprane. Le plus âgé se redressa et usa de ses dernières forces pour le prendre sans broncher, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Dors, tu iras peut-être mieux demain ! »

Le Geek lui offrit un sourire fatigué, avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt. La douleur n'avait pas disparue, mais Antoine avait miraculeusement réussi à l'atténuer. Si le gameur avait su que pour ça il suffirait d'appliquer de la crème sur son bras, il ne serait pas venu déranger son ami à cette heure tardive du soir, mais malgré ça, il devait bien avouer ne rien regretter. Il avait pu se confier au grand chevelu, et voir quelqu'un se faire du souci pour lui était un sentiment assez agréable. Antoine laissa un sourire attendri naître sur ses lèvres en voyant le plus jeune dormir. On aurait dit un ange, et le vidéaste ne put s'empêcher de se baisser en avant pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Lentement et sans aucun bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son invité, il sortit du salon et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il faisait déjà sombre, et le volet était encore ouvert, faisant entrer la lumière bleutée de la lune, éclairant la pièce en désordre : plusieurs boxers sales, pantalons, pulls ou encore chaussettes étaient éparpillés par terre ou sur le bureau où se trouvaient un ordinateur portable et plusieurs jeux vidéo. Dans un coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre se trouvait un piano électrique, et la tapisserie était d'une couleur brune peu ragoutante. Antoine bailla, et après s'être déshabillé et mis en pyjama, un boxer et un vieux t-shirt blanc et troué, il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous la couette beige de son lit simple.

Exténué par sa journée de travail et par la visite imprévue du gameur, l'homme aux cheveux fous laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller et ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, continuant malgré tout à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens afin de trouver une position confortable. Il ne cessait de penser au Geek, endormit sur son canapé. Il aimait beaucoup le gameur, c'était à ses yeux un ami précieux, voir même plus que ça. Le grand chevelu ne s'était jamais caché ressentir une certaine attirance face à Mathieu, qu'il trouvait très beau, ainsi que ses différentes personnalités. Mais ce qu'il éprouvait envers le no-life était différent, plus intense, et allait au-delà d'une simple attirance physique. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait envisagé le plus âgé de la sorte, ni même penser à sortir un jour avec lui, même si cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Antoine comptait bien le protéger et remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Mathieu et ses personnalités.

Le grand chevelu finit finalement par s'endormir, bercé par les « tics tacs » incessant de son réveille, posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Antoine dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, et le reste de la nuit se déroula paisiblement et sans accroches.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil virent taper contre le visage d'Antoine, qui n'avait pas fermé les volets la veille. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, éblouit par la lumière du jour, alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et s'étira en grognant avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Il aurait encore voulu rester au lit et se prélasser, mais le gameur l'attendait surement en bas, et il devait prendre soin de lui. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, l'homme aux cheveux fous mit un pied à terre, puis l'autre, en faisant bien attention à commencer par le droit. Il voulait que la journée qui était en train de commencer s'annonce plus joyeuse que la précédente. Antoine s'étira encore une fois, et après avoir mis sur son nez ses lunettes rectangulaires, qui jusqu'à lors se trouvaient sur la table de nuit, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en bois recouvert d'une moquette grise et rugueuse qui causait une friction à la fois désagréable et très plaisante sur la fine peau de ses pieds. Il entra dans le salon à pas de loup, et remarqua que son petit protégé dormait encore à poings fermés. Ses cheveux châtain étaient ébouriffés et éparpillés autours de sa tête qui reposait sur l'oreiller qu'Antoine lui avait donné, et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement aux rythme de sa respiration. Il ne semblait plus avoir mal, et était visiblement en train de faire de doux rêves. Antoine eut un sourire béat en le voyant, et ne put se retenir d'embrasser doucement sa joue mal rasé. Le no-life sourit dans son sommeil alors que l'homme aux cheveux fous se rendait à la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner.

La cuisine était, comme les autres pièces de la maison, plutôt petite, mais malgré tout d'une taille parfaitement acceptable. Même si la maison était grande, ou du moins plus grande que les autres bâtisses du voisinage, elle ne contenait que de petites pièces : mais en grand nombre ! Il y avait deux chambre, celle d'Antoine et une d'ami, une cuisine, un salon, deux sanitaires, deux salle de bain, une avec une douche et l'autre avec une baignoire, et enfin un bureau. Par chance, cette maison n'était pas hors de prix, et Antoine pouvait se la payer avec le salaire qu'il touchait grâce à What The Cut et à son travail d'ingénieur du son.

Le grand chevelu ouvrit son frigo pour en sortir deux œufs, du lard, du beurre, de la confiture, et une bouteille de lait qu'il mit sur la petite table ronde en bois rustique qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Le carrelage noir lui donnait froid aux pieds, mais y étant habitué il n'y fit pas attention. Il s'approcha des plaques de cuisson qui longeaient le mur et y mit une poêle afin de faire des œufs au plat avec du lard grillé et de faire chauffer la bouilloire en métal remplie d'eau. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs du plan de travail pour en sortir deux sachets de thé. Un peu plus tard, le vidéaste avait fini de préparer un petit déjeuné de roi : deux assiettes d'œuf au plat avec du lard grillé, deux tartines de beurre avec de la confiture, et deux tasses de thé, dont une avec du lait, sachant que c'était ainsi que le Geek préférait boire son thé.

Le grand chevelu regarda l'heure : il était presque onze heures, le soleil tapait sur les vitres de la maison, les oiseaux chantaient, et une délicieuse odeur fleurie provenait de son jardin. L'air était déjà chaud mais léger malgré tout, et Antoine était heureux du fait qu'il fasse encore frais dans son appartement. Il se rendit dans son salon et s'assit près du gameur sur le rebord du canapé, avant de poser une main sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement. Aussitôt, le Geek fronça les sourcils en lâchant un geignement, et s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette. Avec un petit rire, le grand chevelu se releva et arracha la couverture des mains du plus âgé, qui en soupirant se résigna finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il offrit un sourire fatigué à Antoine en s'étirant.

« Tu as bien dormit ? » questionna le grand chevelu.

Le gameur hocha la tête, avant de se redresser pour s'assoir sur ses fesses. Jamais il n'avait été bavard au réveil. Il s'adossa contre le dossier du canapé et jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras, encore recouvert par les bandages que lui avait mis Antoine. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et prit doucement son avant-bras droit dans sa main avant de demander :

« Tu as encore mal ?

-Non, ça va beaucoup mieux. » affirma le no-life.

Le plus jeune soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il posa sa main pour saisir les bandages qu'il avait lui-même installé sur le bras droit du Geek, et le questionna du regard, cherchant son approbation pour les retirer. Le gameur hocha la tête, et Antoine retira doucement les bandes blanches qui recouvraient la blessure. On put tout de suite constater que l'avant-bras de la personnalité enfantine avait diminué de volume, et qu'il était beaucoup moins rouge que la veille. Il avait presque retrouvé son apparence normale. Comme quoi, régler ce problème n'avait pas été si compliqué que ça : un peu de crème avait suffi.

Antoine sourit et se redressa sur ses jambes. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du Geek, qui rougit légèrement en lâchant un petit rire. Le grand chevelu se retint de pouffer en voyant, le trouvant adorable. Il lui dit :

« Tu viens ? J'ai fait le petit déjeuner !

-Miam ! »

Le gameur sauta sur ses jambes et se rendit à la cuisine avec lui. Il était grand, et chez lui, personne ne se souciait de faire le petit déjeuner pour les autres : c'était du chacun pour soi, il n'y avait que le repas de midi ou le dîner du soir que Mathieu ou la Fille prenaient le temps de faire pour le reste de la famille. Chez Antoine, le gameur était comme un coq en pâte, c'était un sentiment très plaisant. En entrant dans la cuisine, le plus vieux lâcha une exclamation de surprise : son ami lui avait fait un petit déjeuner digne d'un restaurant quatre étoiles ! Ils s'installèrent tous les deux en silence et commencèrent à manger. La bouche pleine, avalant sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la savourait, il prit le temps de remercier Antoine :

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris soin de moi ! »

En le voyant manger et parler en même temps, le vidéaste prit peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il lui offrit malgré tout un sourire amical, et déclara, en lui donnant une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche :

« C'est normal, tu es mon ami et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je suppose que ça te change de ce que tu vis chez toi ?

-Oh oui ! Rien que cette nuit, j'ai réussi à dormir sur mes deux oreilles en sachant que le Patron n'était pas là pour essayer de m'approcher ! »

Le grand chevelu fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait le Patron, il savait ce qu'il faisait subir au Geek, mais au point de ne plus dormir la nuit ? Sérieusement ? N'y avait-il personne pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de prendre soin du no-life ? Que faisait Mathieu pour essayer d'empêcher ça ? Et les autres ? Fermaient-ils les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait sous leur propre toit ? Il fronça les sourcils et but silencieusement une gorgée de son thé, laissant le breuvage aux plantes couler et apporter une délicieuse brulure dans son œsophage, avant de questionner :

« Ça arrive souvent ?

-De quoi ?

-Que le Patron essaye de… de te toucher sans ton consentement, ou te violer ? »

Le Geek toussa, manquant de s'étouffer avec son lard grillé qu'il avait avalé de travers en entendant la question de son hôte. Il baissa la tête, rouge de honte alors qu'Antoine lui tapotait le dos pour arrêter ses toussotements. Reprenant sa respiration, le Geek se racla la gorge et bredouilla en se grattant l'arrière du crâne :

« Oui, assez souvent…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépend… Une fois tous les deux jours…

-Il a déjà… réussi ? »

Un lourd silence significatif s'installa dans la pièce, alors qu'Antoine se rendit compte de sa propre indiscrétion : ça ne devait pas être simple pour le no-life de parler de ça, et si ça se prouvait, il n'en avait même pas l'envie. Il était bien trop intrusif dans la vie du gameur, et ça devait certainement être dur pour lui de repenser à ces évènements. Effectivement, il avait le regard humide et fuyant, ne cherchant certainement pas à rencontrer les yeux d'Antoine. Tout ce que le Patron lui avait déjà fait subir lui était revenu dans la tête d'un coup, et des flashbacks tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres dansaient devant ses yeux effarés, alors que dans ses oreilles résonnaient la voix rauque du criminel et ses propres supplications de désespoirs tandis qu'un parfum de sueur, d'alcool et de tabac froid lui revenait dans les narines. Pourtant Antoine ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se taire, pas maintenant, même s'il en avait trop entendu à son gout. Les dents et les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée et le regard dur, se retenant certainement de ne pas hurler d'horreur et de rage, il demanda d'une voix sifflante :

« Mathieu est au courant ?! Comment a-t-il pu ne rien faire ?! »

A cet instant, Antoine en voulait énormément à son collègue et ami. Selon lui, le rôle de Mathieu en tant que chef de famille, était d'essayer de faire un minimum d'effort pour que personne parmi ses proches n'ait à subir une telle épreuve. Jamais le grand brun n'aurait pu imaginer ça, une telle irresponsabilité du petit châtain. Evidemment, Mathieu n'était pas responsable des actes du Patron, mais ne pouvait-il pas essayer d'aider sa personnalité enfantine ? Antoine serait bien allé lui-même péter la gueule au Patron, mais il ne faisait malheureusement pas le poids contre ce taré et en avait conscience. La seule personne que le Patron aurait pu écouter se trouvait être Mathieu. Le gameur essuya ses yeux humides et afficha une mine soucieuse sur son visage en voyant Antoine. Son ami lui faisait presque peur, les traits tirés par la colère et l'inquiétude, mais il n'aimait pas le ton accusateur et la manière qu'il avait de cracher ainsi le prénom de son créateur, même s'il était vraiment touché de l'importance qu'il portait à sa sécurité et son bien-être.

« Mathieu ne sait pas, je ne lui ai rien dit. » murmura le jeune homme au t-shirt rouge en baissant la tête.

Antoine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le gameur disait vrai : Antoine était la première personne à qui il parlait, ou du moins faisait allusion, des viols qu'il avait déjà subi, et le plus vieux ne supportait pas l'indignation que le grand chevelu manifestait envers son créateur. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait, il ne vivait pas avec lui, il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de juger le petit châtain. Qui sait ce que lui aurait fait, s'il s'était trouvé à la place de Mathieu ? Car même si ce dernier n'était pas nécessairement un « père » très attentionné, même s'il ne passait pas son temps à préparer des petits déjeuners, à écouter attentivement ce que le gameur disait, à jouer avec lui ou simplement lui apporter de l'amour tout le temps, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il négligeait sa sécurité. Mathieu ne cessait de sermonner le criminel, allant parfois même jusqu'à le menacer de le faire disparaître dès qu'il apprenait qu'il avait tenté d'approcher le gameur. Il questionnait toujours le Geek à ce sujet, en lui demandant si, oui ou non le criminel avait essayé de l'approcher, ou s'il avait déjà réussi à faire quoi que ce soit contre son grès, mais le Geek répondait toujours négativement à ses questions.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi il ne sait rien ? » demanda Antoine, éberlué, regardant son ami avec de grand yeux.

« Ce n'est pas… un thème facile à aborder… »

Antoine ferma la couche qu'il avait entrouverte, prêt à répondre à tous, se sentant soudainement coupable. Il n'avait jamais été victime de viol, d'attouchement ou de n'importe quelle forme de violence quelque qu'elle soit, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de juger une personne comme il le faisait. Il était parfaitement compréhensible que le no-life n'ait pas souhaité en parler, peut-être qu'un jour il s'en sentirait capable, peut-être lui fallait-il seulement du temps ? Antoine n'en savait rien, mais il se sentait idiot vis-à-vis de sa réaction. Le Geek se mordit la lèvre. Sans en comprendre les raisons, il se sentait coupable. Coupable vis-à-vis d'Antoine qui s'inquiétait, coupable vis-à-vis de Mathieu qui ne voulait que le protéger, coupable d'être si faible face au Patron et coupable d'avoir peur de parler de ce que l'homme en noir lui infligeait. S'il disait à Mathieu ce que le criminel lui avait fait, il savait que son créateur aurait des problèmes, que ça ne ferait que renforcer les tensions au sein de sa famille, qu'il se ferait du souci. Cela ne serait à rien d'envenimer les choses entre le petit châtain et sa personnalité sombre, il y avait déjà tant de problème à régler. Doucement le grand chevelu se leva de sa chaise en retenant un soupir triste, et alla s'agenouiller par terre, en serrant le gameur contre lui. Antoine passa ses bras contre le bas du dos du plus jeune, et enfouis sa tête dans le t-shirt rouge de ce dernier au niveau de son ventre. Le Geek se laissa aller dans cette étreinte si douce, en passant doucement et timidement ses mains dans les cheveux fous de son hôte, laissant le menton de ce dernier reposer contre ses genoux, alors qu'il installa lui-même son propre menton sur le haut de la tête à son ami. Il appréciait leur proximité, et le fait qu'Antoine n'ait pas souhaité approfondir le sujet de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Antoine le comprenait, juste qu'il le soutenait. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs instants, Antoine finit même par attirer le Geek contre ses genoux, le faisant doucement descendre de sa chaise. Bien qu'un peu réticent au début, timide, ce dernier se laissa faire et laissa même sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du plus grand, alors que leurs jambes s'entremêlaient entre elles. Le grand chevelu, submergé par l'amour qu'il éprouvait et par leur proximité, oublia ce dont en quoi il croyait, oublia que le Geek était une des personnalités de Mathieu et qu'il ne l'envisageait peut-être pas de la même façon que lui, son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité, et il déposa sans une once de gêne ou de honte plusieurs baisers tendre sur son front, ses joues, son menton et son coup. Les joues du gameur s'empourprèrent, et il eut un mouvement de recul et un petit sursaut, surpris mais néanmoins pas dérangé par les soudaines attentions du plus jeune. En sentant son ami sursauter, Antoine le lâcha, et se racla la gorge, gêné en réalisant ses agissements.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer ou te déranger ou quoi que ce soit… j'aurais dû te demander…

-Non, non, ne t'excuses pas, j'ai juste été étonné… » bégaya le Geek.

Malgré ça, le plus jeune n'osa pas continuer ses embrassades, gêné vis-à-vis du gameur et inquiet de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Ses petits baisers, pourtant innocent, le dérangeaient peut-être plus qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer. Gardant ses bras enroulé autour du torse du plus âgé, il garda malgré tout une certaine distance entre eux. Le gameur en voyant la prévenance dont son ami faisait preuve, laissa un sourire amusé et à la fois attendri naître sur ses lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup Antoine, peut-être même d'amour ? Il n'était sûr de rien, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des émotions aussi fortes et différentes à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, et quelques soit la nature de ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs : même s'il était en effet amoureux d'Antoine, ce n'était pas parce que ce dernier lui avait embrassé les joues que ce sentiment était réciproque. Mais la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant était la proximité qu'il avait avec Antoine, et le fait qu'il souhaitait encore recevoir ses petites attentions pleine de tendresse. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de son hôte, et y déposa un timide baiser. Il passa ses doigts sur le long de la mâchoire mal rasée d'Antoine, alors que ce dernier, agréablement surpris, embrassa son front, avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le Geek enfouis sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Antoine, se détachant doucement de lui, finit par demander :

« Je sais que ça peu paraitre bizarre dit comme ça, mais si tu venais vivre avec moi ? Tu paierais une part du loyer, tu serais loin de Patron et des autres. On serait juste nous. »

Le Geek ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation muette, à la fois surpris et fou de joie suite à cette demande. Vivre avec Antoine ? Ça ressemblait à un rêve, et même si le gameur aimait sa famille, vivre loin d'elle ne pourrait lui apporter que de la tranquillité et du bonheur. Puis, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il allait couper les ponts avec eux : il était grand, il déménageait et prenait son envole, grâce à Antoine. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça : c'était si soudain ! Devait-il dire oui ? Attendre encore un peu ? Refuser ? Tant de possibilités s'offraient à lui ! La possibilité de s'éloigner du Patron, de ne plus être constamment rabaissé, de ne plus servir de cobaye au Prof et de ne plus être porté responsable des erreurs des autres.

« Oui, j'adorerais ! Mais… Tu es vraiment sur ? »

Le Geek ne voulait pas et avait très peur qu'Antoine se sente obligé de l'héberger après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et même si ça le touchait, il avait peur de gâcher la vie de son éventuel futur colocataire en lui imposant sa présence. Pourtant, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de son hôte, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant et dénué de toute hésitation : le vidéaste semblait sûr de lui. Antoine ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, et s'exclama :

« Oui, je suis sûr ! Et puis, le loyer sera moins cher pour moi et les tâches ménagères seront partagées en deux. Je n'ai rien à perdre, et surtout, je serais près de toi. »

Le gameur rougit légèrement et lâcha un petit rire. Le grand chevelu sourit et embrassa sa joue. Peut-être que cette décision était un peu précipité et que le no-life aurait dû d'abord en parler avec son créateur, mais ça n'était pas important. Et de toute manière, le plus âgé ne savait pas s'il se sentirait capable de parler de ça à Mathieu, il n'en aurait pas le courage. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, et demanda à Antoine :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais en parler à Mathieu ? »

Comprenant que le Geek ne se sentait pas d'aplomb de le faire. Antoine hocha doucement la tête. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'occuper de cette tâche, et alors qu'il se relevait du carrelage froid avec le gameur, il saisit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Mathieu, lui disant de venir le voir. En silence, le Geek le regarda faire. Il ne comptait pas rester avec Antoine et son créateur, il n'en avait aucune envie, même s'il savait que étant majeur, le schizophrène ne pouvait pas lui interdire de quitter le foyer familiale.

Environ deux heures plus tard, alors que le Geek, ne souhaitant pas se confronter à Mathieu, était parti se balader dans le quartier, Antoine accueillit son ami chez lui. Après une courte étreinte et une tape dans le dos les deux amis se rendirent au salon. Mathieu retira nonchalamment ses lunettes de soleil rondes qu'il balança sur la table basse du salon, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, qu'Antoine avait refait depuis la nuit dernière où le Geek avait dormi dessus. Il joignit ses mains, observant la décoration du lieu qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur, et se décala légèrement pour faire une place à Antoine sur le canapé, qui revint avec deux canettes de bière.

« Merci bro ! »

Antoine lui sourit, et ensemble ils trinquèrent. Ces deux messieurs se connaissaient depuis déjà quatre ans, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux participé à la Japan Expo. Ils avaient déjà communiqués par messages avant cet évènement, mais leur véritable rencontre IRL datait de cet instant. Suite à ça, Mathieu et Antoine étaient devenus très proches, et continuaient à se voir fréquemment : ils avaient plusieurs points communs, notamment sur leur façon de penser et leur perception d'Internet.

En cet après-midi d'été, Mathieu était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc avec un dessin de Panda dessus et un short gris qui recouvrait la totalité de ses cuisses, mais laissait ses mollets légèrement poilus à l'air libre, alors qu'Antoine avait enfilé un jeans troué et une chemise ample verte kaki. Les joues du grand chevelu étaient légèrement rougies par la chaleur, et des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur le front du petit châtain.

Mathieu ne savait pas encore pourquoi il était là, même s'il savait que le gameur avait passé la nuit ici. Lorsqu'il était rentré la veille vers quatre heures du matin après avoir fait la tournée des bars avec quelques amis à lui, il ne s'était pas inquiété de l'absence de sa personnalité enfantine, pensant qu'elle était en train de dormir. Il avait appris que cette dernière n'avait pas passé la nuit à la maison lorsqu'il avait reçu le message d'Antoine lui disant de passer chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le Geek aille dormir chez son collègue, et était à la fois intrigué et inquiet de ce qu'il allait entendre. Le gameur avait-il eu des ennuis avec Patron ? Fais une connerie qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité lui avouer ? Le schizophrène porta la canette de bière à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, savourant la fraicheur du liquide ambré coulant dans sa gorge. Il posa ensuite la canette sur la table basse et se racla la gorge, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de demander :

« Alors… Pourquoi le Geek était chez toi ? »

Antoine, toujours en colère contre l'indifférence du petit châtain face au gameur, serra les dents et baissa la tête en un profond soupir. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et jeta un regard sévère à son ami, qui fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la façon dont il le fixait.

« Il est venu avec au moins quarante degrés de fièvre. Son bras le brûlait, et il semblait presque sur le point de s'évanouir, il m'a expliqué qu'il était comme ça à cause d'une expérience du Prof, et qu'aucun de vous n'avez fait attention à lui. Pas même toi. »

Mathieu baissa les eux et joua avec ses doigts, gêné. Il savait que ce que disait son ami était vrai, et qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa personnalité enfantine. Mais il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Peut-être se cherchait-il des excuses, mais avec ses six personnalités, le travail, les courses, le ménages et ses amis, il était constamment occupé, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui et n'avait pas le cœur à s'occuper des problèmes de tous ses proches. Donc oui, il délaissait souvent le Geek : sa personnalité enfantine avait le don de se plaindre pour tout et n'importe quoi, et il n'exagérait pas ! Alors à force de crier au loup tout le temps, il avait fini par arrêter de le prendre au sérieux, en prenant en compte que le no-life était majeure, et qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui seul.

« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé… je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave.

-C'est pas grave, c'est du passé maintenant. Et de toute manière ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

-C'est vrai…Où est Geek ?

-Il est allé se balader dans le quartier, enfaite, il ne voulait pas être là.

-Pourquoi ? »

Mathieu se sentit vexé, mais aussi énervé et agacé. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour essayer de se calmer et de chasser toutes les suppositions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi le Geek n'avait pas voulu le voir ? Avait-il peur de lui, ou lui en voulait-il tellement ? Etre mis à l'écart ainsi, sans savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait le blessait. Antoine, en voyant qu'il venait de froisser son ami, essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'il put. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la frotter doucement et lui expliqua :

« En réalité, je dois te demander quelque chose pour lui, qu'il n'ose pas te demander.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais qu'il vienne vivre chez moi, et lui aussi en a envie.

-Quoi ? Je comprends plus là… Vous êtes en couple ? » demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça ne l'aurait pas personnellement dérangé, même s'il aurait trouvé ça un peu bizarre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé en voyant l'air outré d'Antoine, et ses joues légèrement rougis par la gêne. Il avait l'étrange sensation que son ami ne lui disait pas toute la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais n'insista pas pour autant. Antoine avait droit à son jardin secret.

« En couple ? Non, non, mais c'est un bon ami à moi, et il serait plus en sécurité ici. »

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, septique. Certes, avec le Patron dans les parages, le Geek n'était jamais vraiment tranquille, mais le petit châtain savait qu'il pouvait arriver à contenir le criminel afin de protéger le gameur, il en était intiment convaincu : et puis, il avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois au Geek, inquiet, si sa personnalité sombre avait déjà réussi à faire quoi que ce soit sans son consentement, pourtant le no-life avait toujours répondu négativement à ses questions. Confiant, mais redoutant malgré tout la réponse, il demanda :

« En sécurité ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas en danger chez moi, si ?

-Ecoute Mathieu, ça risque d'être dur à entendre pour toi, mais Patron est vraiment ingérable… Plus que tu le penses... Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, parce que le Geek ne voudrait peut-être pas que tu sois au courant, mais bon, je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. »

Antoine marqua une pause, et malgré la chaleur, Mathieu put sentir des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il essaya de paraître détendu, mais ses mains tremblaient sous l'appréhension alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à cause de sa nervosité. Il put voir Antoine déglutir et déclarer avec détachement, pour ne pas rendre les choses plus dures :

« Il s'est fait violer. Ou en tout cas il l'a laissé entendre. Alors je ne sais pas ce que Patron lui a fait exactement ni combien de fois ça s'est produit, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'il déménage chez moi. »

Un lourd silence s'abattu dans la pièce, alors que Mathieu prenait doucement son visage entre ses mains en lâchant un soupir déchirant. Il s'attendait à ça, peut-être que d'une certaine façon il s'en était toujours douté, mais qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Le petit châtain se sentait tellement con, tellement naïf d'avoir pu penser pouvoir contrôler le Patron. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de protéger sa famille, prendre soin de chacune de ses personnalité, mais il avait échoué. Il ne pensait pas à mal en voulant garder le Geek près de lui, il avait seulement pensé réussir à assurer sa sécurité mieux que quiconque. Que faire maintenant ? Porter plainte contre le Patron, payer un psy au no-life et arrêter son émission ? Le schizophrène était prêt à tout pour que le Geek se sente mieux, mais il ne prendrait aucune décision sans le consulter. Néanmoins, il était d'accord avec Antoine : le Geek ne pouvait pas rester chez lui.

« D'accord, il va vivre avec toi. »

Les deux amis s'offrirent un sourire triste. Cette décision était plus dure à prendre qu'il n'y paraissait, c'était la fin d'une époque, mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients d'avoir pris la bonne décision, c'était plus sage étant donné les circonstances, et plus prudent en ce qui concernait le Geek. Lorsque ce dernier rentra pour se confronter à Mathieu, ils parlèrent de ce qui lui était arrivé, du passé du présent et de l'avenir, et le schizophrène s'excusa longuement de n'avoir rien fait. Le gameur n'était pas rancunier, il lui pardonna, et contre toute attente, décida de ne pas porter plainte contre Patron, et de simplement lui pardonner. Pourquoi ? Par peur de représailles de la part du criminel ? Pour ne pas nuire à l'émission de son créateur ? Tout simplement car il n'en avait pas envie ? Personne ne le sut réellement, mais le gameur avait certainement ses raisons. Il emménagea comme prévu chez Antoine, quelques semaines plus tard, laissant un grand vide dans la maison de son créateur. Il ne lui rendait visite que pour tourner les épisodes de SLG, comme s'il avait totalement oublié sa famille et ne souhaitait pas passer du temps avec ellle, ce qui blessait beaucoup ses proches. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osaient lui en parler. Etonnamment, toutes les autres personnalités le regrettaient, sauf Patron que Mathieu avait, pour le punir, enfermé dans son esprit. Le criminel essayait parfois de prendre le contrôle du corps du schizophrène, mais ce dernier savait tenir bon et était étrangement plus fort que lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car même si le criminel disait avoir retenu la leçon, rien ne pouvait le confirmer et personne ne voulait le vérifier de peur de subir sa colère. La cohabitation entre le gameur et Antoine se passait très bien, ils savaient tous les deux se mettre d'accord sur la répartition des tâches ménagères, et aucune dispute n'avait encore eu lieu. Ils s'entendaient très bien et lorsqu'ils ne vaquaient pas chacun de leurs côtés à des activités personnelles, ils passaient leur temps ensemble. Antoine et Geek s'aimaient beaucoup, et un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient faire le premier pas. L'un par timidité, l'autre préférant prendre tout son temps. Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas prêt pour commencer une relation autre qu'amicale ? De toute façon, leur situation leur plaisait et ils en étaient tous les deux très heureux. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment.

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le couloir de l'entrée à cause d'une bouffé de vent qui entra dans l'appartement. Le Geek s'immisça rapidement dans la maison avec un gros sac de course dans les bras, en refermant la porte derrière lui, et en soupirant d'aise en sentant la chaleur que les murs jaunes safran et le chauffage de la maison lui apportaient. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures boueuses, et accrocha sa veste et son écharpe sur le porte-manteaux près de la porte, gardant sur sa tête sa fidèle casquette grise. Il sourit et se rendit au salon, cherchant Antoine du regard. Le grand chevelu n'était pas là, ce qui n'inquiéta pas le gameur qui se rendit à la cuisine pour ranger les commissions qu'il venait tout juste de faire. En silence il monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre d'ami, où il changea de vêtement : il était trempé. A travers la fenêtre de la pièce, on pouvait voir le ciel gris et remplie de nuages, alors qu'il pleuvait averse. Le gameur enfila rapidement son pyjama à l'effigie de Son Goku et jeta nonchalamment sa casquette sur le lit, se fichant de mouiller la couette avec. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Antoine, le Geek se sentait revivre, à tel point qu'il ne ressentait même plus le besoin de voir ses proches. Il n'avait plus peur de tomber sur Patron, se sentait en sécurité la nuit, et contrairement à sa famille, Antoine ne le rabaissait jamais et prenait toujours très au sérieux ce qu'il disait. Une voix depuis une autre pièce se fit entendre :

« Geek, t'es rentré ?

-Ouep ! »

Le gameur sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau, d'où provenait la voix de son ami. Ce dernier était attablé à son bureau, penché en avant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, tapait sur les touches, visiblement très concentré. Le gameur sourit et s'adossa contre le cadre de la porte avec un sourire amusé. Il croisa les bras et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Le prochain What The Cut ?

-Non, j'ai eu une idée pour une éventuelle série audio ! »

Tout comme Mathieu, Antoine commençait à se lasser de la review de vidéo, mais était très attiré par la fiction. Il trouvait ça agréable de faire une pause dans son émission afin de commencer d'autres choses, surtout maintenant que faire des vidéos était devenu son métier et non un passe-temps. En écrivant des scénarios pour autre chose que pour WTC, il s'évadait de son quotidien, et reprenait gout à créer un contenu différent. De plus, un nouveau souffle d'inspiration le possédait depuis que le Geek vivait avec lui. Ça lui donnait un coup de fouet, une sensation de nouveauté. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de son ami, et était très rassuré : la gameur semblait s'épanouir, et était désormais loin du Patron. Et même si Mathieu se plaignait ces derniers temps de la distance émotionnelle que prenait le no-life avec lui, le grand chevelu n'y portait pas beaucoup d'importance : tant que le Geek allait bien, il se fichait du reste.

Le Geek sourit. Il était reconnaissant à Antoine pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il aimait sa personnalité, il aimait le fait qu'il veuille le protéger, avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité. Et puis, sincèrement, combien de personne proposerait à des amis d'emménager chez eux du jour au lendemain ? La vie du plus âgé avait changé subitement, à présent il avait l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Il avait le sentiment d'être exactement là où il devait être. Avec Antoine, il se sentait aimé.

Doucement, il franchit en trois pas les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et enlaça le grand chevelu. Doucement, il embrassa la joue mal rasé de ce dernier, en faisant de son mieux pour oublier sa timidité. Antoine, étonné, haussa un sourcil, avant de lâcher un petit rire. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, et le Geek murmura :

« Merci Antoine, merci pour tout. »

Oui, le grand chevelu et le gameur s'aimaient, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre étaient réciproques, mais ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêts à entamer une relation, enfin peu importe, cette situation leur convenait. Ensemble, ils comprenaient tous les deux ce qu'étaient la sensation de se sentir aimé.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et suis plutôt fière du résultat ^^ J'espère vous voir sur mes futurs projets, à la prochaine sinon ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! Vous pouvez aussi me dire en commentaire lequel de mes futurs projets vous intéresse le plus ! ^^**

.

 **FUTURS PROJETS :**

 _ **-Une vie de chien**_

 _ **-J'ai déjà commencé à écrire cette fiction, mais il n'y a pas encore de titre.**_ I _l y aura normalement dix chapitres, et ce sera sur SLG avec le pairing Fille/Prof._

.

Suivez moi sur FaceBook, Instagram et Twitter, et likez ma page FB Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ! En attendant passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour ceux qui suivront ma futur fiction ! (vivement les vacances ! ;))

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


End file.
